sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Lynne Spears
| birth_place = McComb, Mississippi, U.S. | residence = Kentwood, Louisiana, U.S. | citizenship = American | ethnicity = | alma_mater = Southeastern Louisiana University | occupation = Grade school teacher, writer, daycare operator | spouse = James Parnell Spears (1975–2002) | children = Bryan Spears Britney Spears Jamie Lynn Spears | relatives = }} Lynne Irene Spears (née Bridges; born May 4, 1955)"Britney Spears Biography". Yahoo!. Retrieved December 18, 2010. is an American author and mother of Britney Spears, as well as producer Bryan Spears and singer Jamie Lynn Spears. Biography Early life and family Spears was born in McComb, Mississippi, to English mother Lilian Irene Portell (1924–1993), and Barney O'Field Bridges (1919–1978), an American G.I. In 1945, her parents met and married in Portell's native London.Britney Spears's newly discovered British familyAncestry of Her daughter, Including Lynne Spears. Spears's maternal great-grandfather, Edward Portelli, was a Maltese immigrant to the United Kingdom. Spears has an older brother, Barry "Sonny" Bridges (born 1951). Their older sister, Sandra Bridges Covington (1947–2007), died of ovarian cancer. "Lynne Spears Speaks: 'Just Say Prayers'". People. January 4, 2008. Retrieved December 18, 2010. In 1975, she married James "Jamie" Spears. They were divorced in 2002"Britney's Next Act". People. September 2, 2002. Retrieved December 18, 2010. and reconciled in 2010."Britney Spears's Divorced Parents Reconciling". People. November 15, 2010. Retrieved December 18, 2010."Report: Britney Spears' parents reconciling". MSNBC. November 16, 2010. Retrieved December 18, 2010. Jamie and Lynne Spears have three children: son Bryan James (born 1977) and daughters Britney Jean (born 1981) and Jamie Lynn Marie (born 1991). They also have five grandchildren: grandsons Sean Preston Federline (born 2005) and Jayden James Federline (born 2006) from Britney and granddaughters Maddie Briann Aldridge (born 2008) and Ivey Joan Watson (born 2018) from Jamie Lynn, and Sophia (born 2011)"She's growing up so fast! Jamie Lynn Spears's daughter Maddie joins mom and Grandma Spears on a shopping trip". Daily Mail. May 7, 2012. from Bryan."Britney Spears – Lynne Spears: 'Family Troubles Are In The Past'". contactmusic.com. October 9, 2008. Retrieved December 18, 2010. Later life and fame Spears owned and operated a day care in their hometown of Kentwood, Louisiana and later worked as a schoolteacher . In 1993, her daughter Britney joined the new Mickey Mouse Club for two seasons. Books Spears has co-written two books with her daughter Britney. The first, Heart to Heart, was published in 2000 as a biographical book about Britney. A Mother's Gift was a novel released in 2001 and has been adapted into a TV movie, Brave New Girl. A 2008 memoir, Through the Storm: A Real Story of Fame and Family in a Tabloid World, followed. Spears is a devout Christian, and openly discussed this in her memoir. References Category:1955 births Category:20th-century American writers Category:21st-century American novelists Category:20th-century American women writers Category:21st-century American women writers Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Maltese descent Category:Baptists from Mississippi Category:Living people Category:People from McComb, Mississippi Category:People of Maltese-British descent Category:People from Kentwood, Louisiana Lynne Category:Southeastern Louisiana University alumni Category:Baptists from Louisiana